


The Thought That Counts

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a bigmouth, F/M, Sammy's birthday, Steamy!, but it ends up happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader learns it’s Sam’s birthday and upon asking what he wants her to give him, Dean answers for Sam, despite Sam’s wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

You didn’t know why the Winchesters took you in, but they did. You yourself had hunted solo for the longest time, and it just so happened that you ran into them on a hunt. Of course you had heard about them, but they had evidently heard about you, too. When you told them who you were, Sam’s face lit up. 

_“So you’re the Angel of the Angels,” Sam had said._  
_“The what now?” Dean asked._  
_“When you were hunting that vamp nest, before I caught up to you I ran into some hunters at a bar. They were talking about some hunter that was saving people from angels pretty much wherever they showed up. They called her the ‘Angel of the Angels’. I’ve heard the title tossed around every once in a while,” Sam explained._  
_You shrugged. “Yep. That’s me,” you said humbly._

You had a hunch that Sam had convinced Dean that you should hunt with them, but you figured that probably wasn’t the case. Just the only explanation you wanted.  
That was seven months ago, and now it was May 2nd. Dean suggested that you create a file for yourself for the Men of Letters bunker, so that’s what you were doing. You had just finished and were putting it with the brothers’ files when you decided to pull them out and see what theirs said. You opened Sam’s file and began skimming over the information, and your eyes widened when you saw a certain series of letters and numbers. You walked back over to the table in the library where the boys were sitting and dropped the file onto the table from a decent height, causing it to plop loudly when it hit the table. Sam and Dean looked at you as if to ask, “What the hell?”  
You motioned your head towards the file. “Sam,” you said expectantly.  
“[Y/N]?” Sam replied.  
“That’s your file,” you said.  
“Yeah, so?” Sam asked.  
“Today is May second,” you said, trying to get him to get the gist.  
“You’re quite the observant one today,” Dean said, smirking. He knew exactly what was going to happen when he told you to make a file.  
“Shut up,” you hissed at Dean. “Sam.”  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“Your birthday is May second!” you said, smacking him upside the head. “Why didn’t you say anything about it being your birthday today?!”  
Sam’s jaw dropped. “That’s what this is about, really? You’re being weird about my birthday?”  
“I am not being weird. I’m being observant, just like Dean said. And we are going to observe your birthday,” you told him.  
“[Y/N], it’s not a big deal. It never has been. Can’t you just drop it?” Sam asked.  
“No. Because you didn’t drop it when it was my birthday back in December. At least tell me what you want me to give you for your birthday,” you said.  
“A heated makeout session,” Dean muttered under his breath as he began reading again.  
Your head whipped around to glare at Dean, but then you looked back at Sam, who was furiously blushing and giving Dean the “I’m going to actually kill you in your sleep” look, his eyes wide in fear. That’s when you realized that what Dean had said was really a vocalization of Sam’s innermost thoughts, and that Sam hadn’t wanted you to know that. You turned around and smiled to yourself before going back to your room and watching some TV. 

“Thanks Dean. Really,” Sam spat sarcastically.  
“Hey, we both know you were thinking it,” Dean replied casually. Sam shot him one of his most lethal bitchfaces. “I’m sorry bro, but it had to come out sometime. Consider that my birthday present for you.” Sam’s glare didn’t back down. “Okay,” Dean sighed. “I think I’m just gonna go back to my room now. Have fun reading.”

Having left your door open, you saw Dean pass through the hallway on the way to his room. Once you heard the click of his door shut, you sprung up out of bed and went back to the library, where you knew Sam was. You quietly tiptoed up behind him until you were right behind him, when you allowed the sound of your feet hitting the ground to be heard, bending down in preparation. Sam turned his head and you immediately took the opportunity to grab his face in your hands and pull his lips to yours. Shocked at first, Sam turned in his seat to make the kiss easier. You broke away after a few moments, and it’s clear that Sam is in a daze. “Was that heated enough for you, or do I need to take it up a notch?” you whispered seductively.  
“I, uh, hm-” Sam cut himself off with his silence.  
You spun his chair around to face you and straddled his lap, tangling your hands in his hair, never letting your lips be more than a few inches apart from his. “Just tell me what you want, Sam,” you murmured.  
“You, [Y/N],” he whispered, almost a whine.  
“What about me?” you teased.  
“I want you to be mine forever,” he says, and your heart skips a beat. “I want you, all of you, in every way possible,” Sam tells you, taking initiative and kissing you. He places his hands on your waist and pulls you closer to him, eliminating all the remaining space between your bodies.  
You moan and Sam’s lips leave yours to move to your neck, sucking and biting and eliciting sounds of pleasure from you. If he was nervous before, he definitely isn’t anymore. “Sam,” you whine. He hums and nibbles your ear. You gasp before saying, “Happy birthday.” And you feel him smile against your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Sam’s birthday so I felt like I had to write a little Sam ficlet. Also can be found on Tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
